World of Papillon: A Christmas Carol
by ShinigamiOfHeaven
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! Written all today. Needed to write something for Ouran, my hand was ITCHING to do some writing for this series. Will write a proper Ouran fic later. Sometime next year, that's all I can give ATM.


**I just HAD to write a Christmas thing for OHSHC so here it is: out on the day!**

**Horray!**

**I keep on forgetting to mention a few things before I begin, so I'll make sure that in future, I don't forget.**

**The characters Leigh, Taylor and Rukia are all fan made and in no way RELATE to any original characters from any series, manga or anime.**

**I do not own any product of Ouran so I am just going from memory (Had to check up the spelling for names so sorry if there are any mistakes)**

**This has been written for fun, and it's main purpose is to make you laugh. It is just a bunch of nonsense. If you are looking for something serious or relationships, then you have come to the wrong story.**

**For those of you who are still here, enjoy!**

* * *

===== A Christmas Carol =====

The host club wasn't exactly expecting the Christmas cheer that was greeting them at the club room doors.

Leigh was standing and dressed in what she called her 'sexy Christmas' outfit. I was, indeed, sexy. But maybe a bit over the top as both twins and Tamaki began drooling over her lush form.

"Well?" She asks as she looks down at herself and strikes a pose. "What do you guys think?"

Kyoya looks her up and down before fixing up his glasses. "It's very appealing." He says.

Honey runs towards the girl and jumps into his outstretched arms. "You look very pretty!" He booms, flailing his arms in the air.

Mori grunts and nods his head in approval.

"Where did you find such a thing?" Hikaru asks.

"Oh this?" Leigh replies, pointing to her outfit. Both twins nod their head. "I just found it in the attic. Must of belonged to mum a long time ago. But not it's mine!" She declares with glee.

The twins just look at each other and shrug their shoulders as Haruhi walks into the room to see all of them admiring the outfit on Leigh.

Hearing the only female member of the host club enter, Leigh turns around and gives her a dashing smile. "Hey there!" She calls, waving an arm in the air. "You like?"

"It's, er, different." Haruhi manages to say. She was lost for words. This wasn't an outfit to wear in public, it was something you should wear in private and only with that one special someone that loved you. Well, that was Haruhi's opinion on the costume anyway. The boys, on the other hand, found it very appealing to look at and only wished more women dressed like that.

Tamaki spots Haruhi as an idea strikes him. "My dear Haruhi!" He says as he twirls towards her (yes, folks: he did an actual twirl).

"What is it now?" Haruhi asks glumly. She could see Leigh was being entertained by Honey, spinning him round and round as the rim of her dress, which was halfway down her leg, frilled out to the sides so that any perv could take a good look. Naturally, this lead to the twins looking at each other with wicked grins while Kyoya adjusted his glasses again, trying to hide his slight blush. Mori was to busy focusing on Honey to notice the girls dress.

"Is that any way to talk to your king?" Tamaki asks, a little hurt.

Haruhi looks him square in the eye, and indication that she wanted him to get straight to the point.

Coughing into his hand nervously, he perks up again as he remembers his brilliant idea. "Haruhi, how would you like to wear an outfit like Leigh?" He asks.

At the mention of her name, Leigh stops twirling around with Honey, her hem resting beside her legs as the pervs in the room look a little disappointed. With Honey still clinging to her, so points a finger at her dress as Tamaki nods his head. Leigh beams up at the idea. "That would be cool!" She says.

"No." Was Haruhi's quick but sure answer.

The cold way Haruhi said the word sent a chill down Tamaki's spine, but somehow didn't manage to effect the bouncing Leigh.

"Aw, come on Haruhi!" Leigh says as she pouts at the other female. "It would be fun. Just one time, please?"

"I said no. What don't you people understand about the word?" Haruhi yells back as she begins walking off.

Kyoya fixes his glasses. "If you do this, I'll cut you're debt down by a fifth." He says.

Haruhi stops dead in her tracks as she contemplates the offer at hand.

...

...

"No cameras?"

"No cameras."

"And it's only one time, right?"

"That is correct."

...

...

"Fine, but only once." She gives in. They all cheer as she heaves a heavy sigh. Things were never that simple with the host club members around.

- Later that day -

Haruhi was surprised at how quickly they managed to get an outfit almost identical to the one Leigh was wearing. The other girl was busy with Honey and Mori, as usual. She loved to vist the host club. "It's always fun to spend time with Honey. But around him, you get free cake!" Was Leigh's reasoning behind playing with the little blonde. But Haruhi knew that she really adored the boy.

Hikarou and Kaoru were, as expected, excited about seeing Haruhi in a revealing outfit. It was more out of boredom than curiosity for them.

Tamaki was admiring the dress the twins had found as Kyoya checked the price. "Not bad." He says with glee. "Not too expensive, yet not too cheap either."

"And what does that mean?" Haurhi asks, less than happy or amused with the outfit. She had agreed to dress alike to Leigh, but hadn't expected to wear an outfit that was just as revealing as the older girls one.

Kyoya looks down at the girl. "It means that the price for the dress will not hurt you're debt too much."

"Wait! You're still making me work for this?" She asks in shock.

"Why, of course I am. This is your dress, after all. And since you don't have the funds to pay for it then it will just be added to the debt you owe." He replies.

Haruhi knew, from the very start, that it was too good to be true. And one fifth of her debt cut? She looks at the price of the dress and gasps.

From what she could tell, this dress was exactly one fifth of her debt. Looks like she didn't gain anything from it after all.

"This isn't fair." She complains to herself as she walks to a spare room. The dress was still being admired by both twins and Tamaki. Kyoya had walked off, claiming he had some other taks to take care off as Leigh was entertaining Honey with cake. Mori, of course, was with the cake eaters, but not eating a slice for himself.

Noticing Haruhi sulking towards the spare room, Leigh excuses herself from Honey and Mori's presence (much to Honey's disapproval) and walks into the room behind Haruhi.

Said girl turns around to look at the intruder but relaxes when she sees it was only Leigh.

"I wish you hadn't worn that today." Haruhi says as she begins to undress. "You just gave those idiots ideas."

"Well, I'm sorry about that." Leigh says honestly. "But I really wanted to wear this dress, and I thought that you guys would appreciate it."

"They do, I don't." Came a muffled reply as Haruhi pulled her undershirt over her head. Leigh looks at her, a little confused, as Haruhi turns around and frowns.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I said it was nothing."

"You were looking at me oddly."

"And?"

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why you were wearing an undershirt, that's all."

"What of it?"

"Oh, well, it's just a bit weird... Why were you wearing one?"

"I dunno. I don't ever remember owning one." (Writer face palms self. Well that was pointless!)

"Oh, okay then."

The conversation of oddness has now ended.

Leigh leaves the room to retrieve the dress from Tamaki. "Sorry," she says as she picks it up. Tamaki looks at her like a child, his eyes all watery as he pouts at her. "But if you want to see Haruhi wear this, then you have to let her get changed into it first."

Standing up straight, Tamaki nods his head. "Of course. We'll be waiting for you both." He replies as the twins pull out a camera each.

"Hey!" Leigh says as they take a photo of her. She looks at them, stunned a little, before posing for a few more shots. Feeling a weight in her arms, she looks down at the dress and remembers what she was doing before rushing off to where Haruhi was waiting for her.

The twins look away from the camera as Kyoya returns. Honey and Mori leave the small table full of cakes to both watch as Haruhi left the makeshift dressing room.

Haruhi thought the dress would make her look skimpy and out of place, but she was wrong. Looking at the dress without even wearing it gave a completely different image to what she thought initially.

The dress reached just to her knees, showing them off to the world. She had buckle boots that raced up her legs, a small cape around her shoulders that reached her elbows to show sleeves with the cuffs a fluffy white material and a Santa hat atop her head.

Leigh's dress reached high above her knee and the straps looked like those of a pair of red overalls. Three white buttons ran down the middle as white gloves with fluffy white cuffs cover her wrist. She wore red heals and a small red headband to keep her hair back.

Standing next to each other, the male members of the club look at both females in awe. Haruhi never looked so feminine in her entire life, and they had never seen her look so cute either.

They never expected to see Leigh differently to when she first showed them her new dress, but they were mistaken. Standing next to Haruhi, they could point out the obvious differences in outfits, and could guess what both women would look like in the other dress.

Haruhi looks at each of them, embarrassed beyond belief, when a flash momentarily blinds her. She turns around, outraged that Kyoya went back on his promise, when she spots the twins with their cameras out and at the ready.

"Why you!" She begins before another on slaughter of flashes blind her again. She looks to Leigh who was posing for the cameras, smiling while doing so. Haruhi couldn't understand how she could enjoy it so much.

Leigh turns to her friend and smiles. "Come on, loosen up a little!" She says. "You gotta have some fun every once in a while."

Haruhi looks to her friends before her. They were smiling at her. Maybe this once she would indulge in their fantasies.

So away she went, posing along side Leigh as Hikaru and Karou took photo after photo after photo.

When they had finished, Haruhi went back into the room to get changed while Leigh walked towards the twins.

"So? Any good ones?" She asks.

They look up at her before smiling and nodding their heads. "We got a lot of good photos." Kaoru says.

"And we agree with what you said earlier." Hikaru finishes.

Leigh smiles in approval as Tamaki edges closer to the trio. "Well that's good to hear. Make sure to send me the final product before you start selling them."

"Selling what?" Tamaki asks.

The twins jump a little as they hear his voice. Kyoya steps up to explain.

"Leigh came to me the other day and suggested an easy way to make some money." He says. "She got some of her friends to model for us in these kinds of clothing." He points to the dress that Leigh was wearing as the girl strikes a quick pose. "I spoke to Hikaru and Karou about the idea and they agreed that it was good."

"We heard about it too and wanted to help out!" Honey says as he sits on Mori's shoulders. Mori nods his head.

"But, what is it for?" Tamaki asks.

"Why, couldn't you guess?" Leigh asks. Tamaki shakes his head. "It's for a calendar silly! A calendar full of beautiful girls posing for the camera in sexy Christmas outfits. Pretty cool, huh?"

"But, that still doesn't explain how this will help." Tamaki asks, stiff dumbfounded.

"Really, Tamaki. I thought you knew." Kyoya says. "We got some of out clients to pose for us too."

Tamaki's jaw drops.

"You see," Kaoru says. "If our clients pose for these photos,"

"And they get published into a calendar," Hikaru continues.

"Then they will buy them and get their friends to buy them as well." Kaoru finishes.

"Leaving us with the profits." Kyoya says.

"And the idea came from me." Leigh says happily.

Unbeknownst to them, Haruhi had quickly gotten changed, not wanting to stay another minute in the dress. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she had gotten used to it in a way, but it was more the fact that she didn't want to stay in the dress for long. It would only lead to something dreadful happening.

She had left the room, the dress draped over an arm, when she heard them all talking together. Sneaking closer to them, she heard the words 'calendar' and 'sell' and that dreadful word 'profits'.

Haruhi finally understood why Leigh came to visit that day.

**Leigh: It was a pretty hott dress, if I don't mind saying so myself!  
Rukia: Yeah, but did ya have to bring Haruhi down with you?  
Leigh: What do you mean?  
Taylor: Yeah Rukia, explain  
Rukia: Well... you see... ummm  
Haruhi: Do I get a say in the matter?  
Rukia: NO!  
Taylor: But she did have fun, didn't you Haruhi?  
Haruhi: Uhhh, I guess  
Leigh: All ends well!  
Taylor: Ummm, I don't think all was well**

Note: The calendar was a huge success and all copies were sold. Many asked about the mysterious girl that resembled Haruhi so much, but no answer was given so the matter was soon dropped. Pretty convenient, huh?

Haruhi's father was given a copy by Kyoya who was surprised at his daughters exposed skin. The calendar was said to be approved by the host club head, Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki, for a long time, did not receive any proper sleep. He also received multiple death threats from one angry father.

Haruhi sighs. When was her father ever going to grow up?


End file.
